Teasing
by HannahLovesHG
Summary: AU Clove x Katniss, clove gets what she wants even though katniss and her fight and they dont believe they have done nothing wrong clove will get her way


**Do not own anything, If don't like im sorry I wasted your time ;) if you can get past my crap writing enjoy..also if anybody want to ever help me write I would love you for ever**

Bored... bored ...bored

I gaze out the window, stood in front of the cooker not paying enough attention as I should but my mind just keeps drifting, I play with the end of my braid though my finger tips.

'Where is she?' I ponder as I see the sun moving over the horizon lighting up the sky with soft oranges, pinks and reds mingling with the sky blue ' is she still ma at me?' I snap my gaze out form the window as my sense of smell becomes stronger

" shit" I curse as I take the pan from the hob" well that's dinner fucked" I sigh placing the hot pan down on to the pan stand, the burn remains of chicken dry curry inside

I lean against the counter with my hands blinking slowly and looking back out as he light colours fade in to the dark of night, ' she would call if she worked late'

Stop it katniss I'm sure she is fine and isn't angry at you, my partner clove.. Like me doesn't like to back down if believing she is right, earlier before she left for work we got into a massive fight, I love her to pieces and believe it or not I'm the easier one in the pair of us

She is so perfect and we have so many things in common, but even though i am right and she is wrong I'm willing to let it be because once again my need for her is intense.

Me and clove have dated for about 3 years, lucky in that time we learnt everything about each other wether it be the fact that she loves cute little kittens and is a softy on the inside, I know that when she was younger she had no one to look out for her .. She had a drug mad father and a mother who couldn't even defend herself never mind the small child, or the way she likes it in the bed room.

Rough and firm most the time, she likes being in control of most things even if I don't like it, well I kind of do

" what's that smell?" I hear her voice behind me and snap out of my gorm spinning around and seeing her, her hair up in a high pony tail, wearing her black shorts showing off her long flawless legs and her sports bra with zip up jacket unzipped over her shoulders

"Kitty " she speaks, my nickname snapping me back " what" dam it i was staring at her again , I look at her straight in the eyes maybe she didn't notice , shit i can see the small glow in her eyes 'yep she noticed' " what's that smell" she laughs lowering her bag to the floor ." don't laugh at me" I throw a towel at her , my teeth gritted with a smile on my face and pick up the pan looking down at it. " it was chicken curry "

" really what happened to it" she smiles walking to where I stand, and as alway when I'm like this I watch her as she walks " I burnt it " I sigh " I can see that sweetheart" she laughs softly , her checks forming soft dimples when she Qq[laughs it one of he most adorable things about her, maybe she isn't ma at me about earlier maybe she doesn't care

She turns to me , bringing her hand up to my check and pulling my lips down to hers , happy I part my lips as I move and she does the same. When our lips meet they move with so much intensity it makes my stomach tingle already, her tongue meets mine as we battle for the power, one kiss and I want to fuck her right here and now .

Just as I'm about to move my hands on to her bare hips she pulls her lips and hand away " I'm going for a shower" she smile an says in an innocent voice pecking my lips and then joggig out the room up the stairs

I stand there and recover from the Intensity of that kiss, that wasn't a normal kiss, that was a kiss that leads on to things he type of kiss that makes my fire burn inside me

" you need any help" I call up the stairs, hoping for her to hear and want me like I want her " if you want to fire girl" she responds he voice moving though the halls. As I look up the stairs there she is fully naked smiling down a me " I don't really need any help but..." She walks away and before I know it I'm half way up the stairs

Walking watching her walk from behind her tilting her head to the side looking at me ever now and then, the way she walks is so amazing . Her thighs with the small gap in-between her legs,her skin looking so soft I want to reach out at touch it. Her hair is long now and it falls down to her waist as he walks her beautiful black locks sway side to side

I walk into the bathroom as she steps in to the shower cubical, the water causing steam to bounce back from her body, as I undress as quickly as I can I see her glance over a couple of times

I step in behind her " where do you want my hands" I smile biting on my lip looking over her sides , thighs and that amazing perfect ass of hers

The time I've been with clove I'm become a lot more open about sex, when we met I didn't talk about this thing or feel that comfortable even thinking about it. The first time we ever did anything was amazing! And I do mean amazing

It was after our 5th date we of course had already kissed, so we didn't have that step to over come...thank god, I went over to her house for dinner because she said she was going to show me what an fantastic cook she is, so after a glass of wine and a gorgeous cooked we are casually making out on the couch when I feel her lower me down and her straddle my waist. I enjoyed the contact, especially since her shot skirt came up so She was basically wearing just her panties and dry humping me

The contact of her lips and her middle against my leg so unbearable anyways bi he next thing I know is one of her hands gliding over my wetness , over the soft lace cloth that covers it.

After her hands traveled on me that day we didn't stop for about 2 weeks , it was hard to stay away from her. The way she touched me, the way I felt so alive and her screams- and yes screams- when she comes

She turns to me as imthinking again about that scream her moans , oh god! My gaze falls over her wet hair the water trailing over her bare body in front of me " wanna help me clean my body babe" her grin so cheeky, I nod in responds brig my hands to her sides and up her navel a small moan already escaping her parted lips.

Her eyes on me. Her lips on mine suddenly I place hands on her waist as she spins us pressing my back to the wall under e running water, her soft lips moving his roughly against mine yet completely in sync with mine. Our tongues linked in the middle hers powerful over mine- as normal- I think. Her fingers tread into my hair at the sides flowing though it and pulling out my braid, she takes my lower lip in her teeth opening her eyes as I do, pulling back gently and looking in to my eyes

No doubt I have slight red cheeks, I pant softly and I'm guessing in my eyes she sees the grey darling with my love and list for her, I see that grin of hers , yup she has seen it

Pressing her body against mine holding my ass firmly in her hand an her other hand at my neck, so strong and protective over me " I have many uses for my hands and tongue you know" she whispers into my ear flicking her tongue over my ear love teasing me, at her words I can feel how wet I am from them " ..show me" I speak beg almost, I need her hands on me..in me the same as that tongue

She grins and kisses at my neck hitting that weak spot of mine, I feel her sucking at my skin and nibbling softly no doubt tomorrow I'm gonna have a mark. Her lips and tongue travel in time over my body across my breasts licking over my nipples making them hard under her warm moist tongue

When I next look down she grins up at me while she kisses my thighs, her nose brushes over the Huddle of nerves and I moan softly " clove " I bite my lip brushing my hand over her hair " yeah baby" she say in that voice, so soft with a raw quality just before I speak her lips move over my folds her tongue moving up me making me gasp and grip her hair

I feel her smile against my folds her tongue moving up me quickly, making my pant and rock my hips into her, her lips cover my clit and suck the pleasure from her driving my crazy, I can't help by tug at her hair pushing her against me, she moves her tongue down me slowly and dips her tongue in and out of my centre quicker. Her movements strong and so wet , her salver mixing with my wetness

" don't stop baby" I moan out pushing her head against me more, her tongue firm and soft again me, pushing me closer and closer her tongue sliding quickly in and out of me " oh.. Clo" I moan feeling my orgasm strong aclose. He tongue now up me thickly and slowly , one more and I know I'll feel that wave of pleasure again. The fire running though my body, my hips buck against her as her mouth pulls away from me , I come down from the reach of my climax still my stomach burning with lust and pleasure

I breath heavily her body standing in front of mine and pecking my lips " good girl" she purrs against my lips, biting on it softly with her teeth. As she pulls away my eyes open, my lips parted ' what the fuck did she move away for'

" what are you doing?" I ask my voice soft and mingling with my heavy breathes, the water trailing down my body and hers. Is she laughing? She leans forward placing her hands against the wall on ether side of my body and leans into my ear " you want me fire girl?" She smirks her voice crisp " yes... Yes I need you" I move my face back to hers, as I look to her. Her hand cups me in between my legs her fingers gliding over my wet folds so so softly " how much?" She purrs into my ear again, my arms around her shoulders my fingers tangling in that beautiful black hair " so much.." I breath her hand moving quicker against me ' I'm so wet' I think blushing what she does to me.

I gasp as I feel her two fingers insert inside of me, moving quickly and slickly in and out of me. Her fingers curling as they enter me as she does this I do the same in her hair tugging, holding on her life as my walls begin to tighten around her

Her movements stop her teeth grazing over my ear " clove please I'm close please don't leave me again" I moan, exhale so quickly it pains me to think joe I'm begging for it ' oh fuck, she wants this wants me to beg '

" I'm gonna leave you like this fire girl" she purrs evilly into my ear nibbling on my ear " ple-" she cuts me off " you know why because I'm right and keeping you like this is gonna drive you crazy" she pulls her lips to mine already parted and swirls her tongue into my mouth and around mine ' stop kissing back katniss!' I pull me lips away " I'll do anything... Please I want you I need this please" I bite my lip her fingers softly moving against my walls inside me. I'm already so close I just need that movement again " anything?" She whispers edging her fingers in and out of my centre slowly " anything!" I say in a husky voice " say your sorry"

" say what?" I ask her hand stoping and pulling out of me " I'm sorry! I'm sorry please! " I beg quickly moving my hips back on he hand, with that wicked smile she kisses my lips roughly , moving her fingers in and out her thumb pressed against my clit

I pant against her lips , my walls tightening around her fingers, my nails digging into her back as I reach my water making this seem more intense thy any other I've ever had , my breath hitches as my body roars to life with moans and the speed of my blood traveling quicker than ever...

" that's all you needed to say fire girl" she smirks


End file.
